Unfaithful
by this-love-is-sirius
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been dating for three years, but lately she has been having a secret affair with a sexy older man. And Ron isn't exactly that innocent. HGRW HGSB RWLL
1. Sorrow In My Soul

**Chapter 1--Sorrow In My Soul**

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Hermione sat in her apartment staring out the window at the setting sun. Her thoughts ran through her mind rapidly, some making her flush with excitement, but also close her eyes in guilt.

She was so wrapped up in her latest excursion that she never noticed her boyfriend of three years Floo into her apartment.

He wrapped his arms silently around her body, placing a small kiss on her neck, holding her close and possessively.

"Huh...oh Ron, hello," she said plastering a fake smile on her face, trying to hide the guilt which she was sure emanated from her body.

"Hi, Hermione, where were you?" he asked with a smile on his face as he ran his fingers through her long curly golden brown hair, which in her seventh year had tamed considerably.

"Oh, just thinking," she replied standing and removing herself from his arms.

"Of?" he asked getting slightly annoyed with her cool demeanor.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," she said defensively, "I was just thinking about a book I've been reading," she said playing with the hem of her shirt as the lie flowed from her mouth.

"Yeah, okay," he said coldly moving towards the fireplace, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asked his tone not warming.

"No, I don't, I have plans," she said a small smile threatening to slide onto her mouth, but she had learned long ago how to control it.

"What plans?" he asked through clenched teeth, anger evident in his body language and tone.

"It's not important, really it isn't," she said her tone softening as she thought of the things she was going to be doing and how she was completely in the wrong. "I'm going to be alone, I just have to handle some business," she said taking a deep breathe as another lie fell from her mouth.

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, Harry, Fred, George, Luna, Ginny, and I will be at the Three Broomsticks. What time will you be back?" he asked.

"Late," she said not elaborating on any specific time period.

"Okay," he said placing a quick kiss on her lips before disappearing through the fireplace.

Hermione felt the tears springing to her eyes and she knew that she needed to make a decision and soon, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Her mind drifted once more to her love and she knew she couldn't live without him, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt the other.

His name flew softly from her mouth and she smiled, he made her happy, he gave her fire, spirit, spunk, love, he was her lifeline, he taught her so much more than her books would, and she knew that no matter what happen she would never give him up.

Hermione's attention was called to a familiar owl dropping a letter into her hands, she quickly opened the letter and her heart skipped a beat at the familiar handwriting:

_H._

_Meet me at 8 o'clock. I have something for you. Ciao Bella._

_S_.

Hermione's eyes immediately flew to the clock, which currently read 6:30. She quickly moved to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done showering, she moved to dry and style her hair exactly the way he liked it, in long, soft curls.

Once her hair was styled to perfection she lightly applied her make-up, because they both preferred the natural look.

She then moved into her bedroom and pulled out the sexy black dress he bought her while they were together in France; she drifted away in her thoughts once more, remembering how hard it had been for her to get away.

_'Honestly, Ronald, I don't see what the big deal is," she said exasperated, 'I just need some time to myself, I've been so busy at work," she said placing a hint of weariness in her voice._

_'But, why do you have to leave Britain? And why won't you tell me where you're going?' he asked eyeing her suspiciously._

_'Because, I want to be alone, and I know if I tell you, you'll follow me," she replied clearly annoyed by his questioning._

_'Is that such a bad thing?' he spat._

_'Yes, seeing as I want to be **alone**," she said putting emphasis on the word alone._

_'Fine, if you want to go, then go, but don't expect me to sit at home waiting for you!' he shouted before Apparating away._

She shook the memory from her head and continued to get ready. At 7:50 she examined herself in the mirror, making sure every inch of her body was flawless, once satisfied, she grabbed her satchel and Apparated to a small bistro in Italy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked around for the only man she truly loved with all of her heart. A smile slid onto her mouth when she saw him walking towards her with a swagger that made her want to snatch him and Apparate straight back to their apartment, which they rented jointly under aliases so no one would be able to trace it back to them.

Their eyes met and she was instantly plunged into a sea of gray, but before she could speak, he pulled her body close to his and kissed her lips passionately.

Hermione was breathless when the kiss ended and she silently cursed him for pulling away, "Come on," he paused here to place a soft, loving kiss on her lips, "our table is waiting," he said softly, his eyes traveling the length of her body heatedly.

Hermione sat across the table gazing lovingly at the man talking secretly to the waiter who kept shooting flirtatious glances at her, which made her beau growl threateningly.

Once the waiter was gone, he shifted his attention immediately back to Hermione and began tracing soft circles on the palm of her outstretched hand.

Dinner passed perfectly and the two made their way back to their secret home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt her back hit the cool wall and a soft moan escape her lips as his hands slowly moved down her sides, wandering along her breast and the naked skin of her neck, making her head lean back against the hard wall.

Her hands traveled up his back and into his silky black tresses, she massaged his head softly earning many low growls from her frisky companion.

They slowly moved into the bedroom and fell heavily onto the bed. Quickly shedding the unwanted clothes, the two fell into a familiar rhythm all their own. The bed groaned loudly as the two made passionate love, forgetting everything except each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lost all sense of time as she drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep in her lover's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Ron sat silently in Hermione's apartment silently nursing his fifth glass of Firewhiskey; he glanced drunkenly at the clock, which read 1:58 a.m.

He swore loudly, sloppily lifting his body from the couch and drunkenly making his way over to the fireplace. He pulled his wand out and muttered a spell, which made fire appear instantly in the fireplace.

Grabbing a fistful of Floo-powder, he watched as the fire went from a brilliant red to a brilliant green; he stepped lazily in and shouted the location of his apartment.


	2. He's More Than A Man

**A/N: I own nothing.**

Please REVIEW, b/c I've had close to 630 hits, but only 13 reviews. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! B/C the third chapter is completed and beta-ed.

_

* * *

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Hermione awoke to arms wrapped softly around her waist. She smiled sleepily as the memories of the previous night ran through her mind. Suddenly panic wrapped around her heart, because she knew Ron had probably stopped by her apartment looking for her.

Hermione tried to sit up, but the arms tightened, constricting her movements. "Mmmm, where are you going?" came the raspy voice of her lover.

"I have to get home; he'll have stopped by last night. He might have stayed there all night waiting for me. I'm in for an argument," she sighed, slightly cringing at the thought of the verbal lashings that were bound to be thrown.

"No," he said with finality, while keeping the ironclad grip around her slender waist. "Stay here with me," he said, while breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Hermione squirmed around until she was facing the dark-haired wizard who had stolen her heart long ago. "Sirius, I want nothing more than to stay with you," she said while kissing his chin lightly, "but if I don't go..." the words coming out of her mouth were stilled by his lips on hers.

Hermione made a happy sound as Sirius rolled her onto her back,kissing down the column of her neck.

His lips immediately began to press light-feathered kisses on her collarbone, making her moan with forbidden pleasure.

"Sirius..." she breathed trying to regain some composure and follow what her head was telling her to do, which was to go home and face the wrath that was Ronald Wesley.

Sirius simply moved his head further down her body and to the delicate skin of her hardened nipples.

"Sirius...please...oooh," Hermione desperately tried to make her body and heart to behave, but she had never been able to say no to this man; she knew that he was her downfall, whatever he wanted from her was given without a second thought.

Sirius looked up and their eyes met, each reflecting the same emotions: love, lust, and desire. He smiled wickedly at her before taking her into his mouth, and licked and sucked Hermione mercilessly.

All thoughts of returning to her apartment instantly left her mind as his warm mouth touched her.

Hermione withered and jerked underneath Sirius, whimpering in delight as he lightly bit down on her nipple.

Sirius switched to her other breast to give it equal attention. His name left Hermione's mouth numerous times, making him smile cheekily while performing the pleasurable acts.

His hand rubbed and pinched her other nipple gently, making her sigh in satisfaction.

Hermione threw her head back against the silky black sheets and arched her back against his mouth, giving him better access to her gorgeous body.

Sirius finally slid his smooth and warm tongue up her flushed body, between her mountainous breasts, past her collarbone, past her neck, and roughly kissed her mouth.

He then positioned his mouth at her ear. Feeling his warm breath on her ear only served to turn her on more, and she nearly lost control when he breathed his deep voice into her ear.

"Do you still want to leave?" he asked lifting his body slightly so he was hardly touching her.

"N-no," Hermione panted inching her body up to meet his. Sirius lifted his body higher, placing his weight on his forearms, denying her and torturing her. "Are you sure?" he asked smiling as she shook her head and cried, "No...p-please...Sirius."Sirius slowly lowered his body upon hers once more, relishing in the feel of her skin against his.

He once again kissed down her neck and licked past her collarbone, placing two soft kisses and running his tongue around each of her hard nipples. His mouth kissed slowly down her stomach, circling his tongue around her belly-button, and finally,he rested his head between her slender legs.

Hermione felt knots of anticipation forming in her stomach as she awaited his next performance. She knew from personal experience that Sirius was truly an artist when it came to sex, and this was one of his specialties.

Sirius held her thighs in place with his powerful arms, preventing her from moving her legs, stealing one last glance at Hermione. He met her eyes and sent her a sensual smile before placing two fingers into her, creating an entrance for his powerful tongue.

Her eyes closed as the pleasure surged through her body. He slowly rubbed his nose in her hidden place, resembling a dog searching new territory. Her thighs tensed and tightened underneath his arm, urging him to continue.

His tongue began to lightly trace her folds, slowly diving further and into her entrance, pawing at her young bud and hearing her moans of pleasure.

When his tongue started to move faster around her sensitive area, he felt Hermione's hands snake into his straight, silky black hair, massaging roughly. Sirius moaned into her secret place,making her buck against his head. He heard his name leaving Hermione's name, sometimes fully, but most of the time partially, loudly.

"Sirius...Sir...Us...Ius...Sirius..." it was truly music to his ears. If asked who his favorite band was, he'd think Hermione screaming his name in blinding passion, before naming the first band that popped into his mind.

He speed up when she became incoherent, but slowed down as to not push her over the edge too soon; he loved torturing and driving her crazy. Hermione verbally encouraged Sirius to continue, begging him to never stop.

His tongue then began to move at a rapid speed, throwing her completely off, and forcing the last bit of control she held from her grasp.

"Sirius," she cried gripping the sheets with a deathly hold. He removed his head from her legs to watch her spastic movements, before pushing one finger excruciatingly slow into her.

He watched in satisfaction as her body lurched forward as if being yanked by puppeteer strings before falling heavily back onto the mattress.

Her inner muscles contracted around his finger beckoning him to come further. He added a second finger making her body buck forward off of the bed again. Returning his tongue into her, he tasted the unique juices that were Hermione Granger.

He licked fiercely, burrowing his head deeper into her as her pelvis thrust forward. He pierced her with his fingers again pulling her folds further apart and replacing his tongue in the opening. He tightened his grip around her thighs, lifting her lower body slightly off the bed, lashing at her sensitive area murderously.

His named flowed from her mouth, louder each time, until she was screaming herself hoarse in pleasure. She pulled and scratched at the sheets, which luckily had a high thread count.

Her body began convulsing as the series of mind-blowing orgasms began to cascade from her body, making his ears burn in pleasure.

He laid her back on the mattress with the utmost care; he then crawled up her body, kissing her lips ruthlessly. Sirius left Hermione no time to recompose herself, before plunging his long, hard, throbbing muscle into her, making them both groan in approval. Sirius stilled his movements allowing her to adjust to him, before pulling out for another powerful thrust while he kissed her lips with love.

They were perfectly matched for each other and he marveled how two people could be so flawlessly harmonized with one another, and now that he had her, he knew that no one would ever be good enough for her, not even himself, but he was a selfish man who refused to let her go.

He did think of the consequences of their being together, because in all honesty, she didn't belong to him, not fully, and that made him growl in anger and frustration, and then there was the fact the he was making love to his godson's best friend, but these thoughts flew from his mind as she cried his name, begging him to continue.

The second thrust into her made her name slip past his mouth, throwing his head back in reckless abandonment, beginning the familiar rhythm. He stopped as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, burying her head into his neck and shoulders, making her cry in frustration.

"Are you going anywhere?" he asked his voice rough from passion. "No, Sirius, no," she moaned while moving her body against him, urging him to continue. Sirius stifled the groan of pleasure from erupting from his lips, "Who do you belong to?" he asked with jealous possessiveness.

"To you...S-Sirius, to you and only to you," she said growing more frustrated by the minute.

Finally, Sirius, not being able to hold out any longer, pulled out of her, gripped her thighs tightly, and plunged into her, fast and hard, finding the rhythm they held before. He pounded into her harder and harder, faster and faster.

He heard her cry out loud and shrill the love she held for him and him alone. He felt her start to shudder beneath him, so he moved his arms from her thighs to her waist, while she locked her legs around his waist, as her pulsing muscle wall began to contract around his strong member.

Her hands flew to the railing above her head; her head fell back as cries continued to fall from her mouth, as she came for him again, his head bent down resting on her neck as he flowed freely into her. His body collapsed exhaustedly onto hers, as he placed lazy kisses onto her neck.

She released her hands from the, now sweatyrailing and began drawing languorous circles on his moist back. Their breathing began to slowly return to normal, as he continued to lay inside of her, not ready to cease being one with her.

He gave her one last heated kiss before detaching himself from her. Sirius pulled her body as humanly close to his, without returning to their previous positions, as possible.

Hermione smiled tiredly at him, before falling into a peaceful sleep, all thoughts left her, except those of Sirius.

Sirius watched her sleep for a few minutes, mesmerized that he had been so fortunate to have her by his side. A small, sad smile spread across his face, because she was not, technically,by his side. Yet, he told himself silently.But he knew she would be his and his alone, soon. Once she was ready to tell Ron the truth, she would be his completely And whenthat happened he would never let her go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, the two had to leave the comforts of their bed because of their need for nourishment.

Hermione sat at the counter watching Sirius flip pancakes expertly. She licked her lips hungrily as she watched his pants ride low on his slender hips.

"How many?" he asked glancing at her with a smile.

"Two, please," she answered simply.

He nodded his head softly, placing two pancakes on her plate, along with fluffy scrambled eggs and two crisp pieces of bacon, while he had more than double her portion.

They sat in a comfortable silence while eating; enjoying the time they had together. Hermione's eyes went to the clock, noticing it was 11:30 in the afternoon. Normally this would have caused her to panic, but she merely shrugged it off and went back to her delicious breakfast.

She knew that eventually she was going to have to leave her haven and face the consequences of staying the entire day, but for now, she was going to enjoy the limited amount of time she had with Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two forbidden lovers sat quietly in front of the television later that evening, wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione read silently, while Sirius held onto the Muggle remote control, flipping through the channels carelessly.

Hermione laid her head silently against Sirius chest, sighing slightly, while she read through one of her favorite novels. Sirius placed a silent kiss on her head, while settling on a channel to watch.

Sirius, beginning to get bored with the program on television, looked down at his pretty witch reading. He mischievously smiled, thinking of the perfect way to cure his boredom.

"What cha reading?" he asked innocently.

"Hawthorne," she said absentmindedly, her sole attention on the book in her hand.

"Oh," he said softly, grinning internally as hegently laid his hand down the length of the couch.

He stayed silent for a few minutes, making sure not to alert Hermione to his devious plan. Finally, when he felt the time right, he quickly plucked the book from her hands, threw it over his head, pulled her onto his lap, and gave her a kiss fueled with fire.

"Sirius," she gasped trying to catch her breath as she tried to analyze exactly how she reached her current position.

Sirius simply answered her with another fiery kiss. Hermione got herself into a straddling position while kissing him with the same level of intensity.

Sirius slowly rose with Hermione in his arms, her legs clutched tightly around his waist. Sirius thrust her into the wall, pushing his body against hers roughly.

Hermione felt her head hit the wall and let a small pained moan. Sirius quickly remedied her pain by placing warm, moist kisses along her neck and collarbone, before moving back to her mouth.

He pried Hermione from the wall, carrying her expertly through the cozy flat and into their bedroom.

Sirius silently laid Hermione on the bed, before climbing gently onto her, and kissing her with every ounce of love hepossessed for her and her alone, his Hermione.

"My Hermione," he breathed into the kiss, stealing the breath straight from her body.

* * *

**Okay so the third chapter is done, but depending on how many reviews I get, depends on how soon I update.**

**So REVIEW.

* * *

**


	3. And It Kills Him Inside

Chapter 3—And It Kills Him Inside 

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Day Ago_

Ron Apparated into the quaint apartment and looked around for his favorite witch. He stepped through the kitchen and into the living room passing by numerous news clippings from one special magazine.

He heard a small noise coming from the direction of the bedroom, so he moved in that direction.

Ron smiled devilishly when he saw the young witch, sitting on her bed, scantily dressed, reading the quirky magazine, which she whole-heartily believed in. He titled his head, trying to read what the featured story was in the magazine, but he decided that this took too much effort, so he turned his attention elsewhere.

He leaned on the frame of the door, watching her and taking in ever movement. He watched as she swept a long piece of blond hair behind the ear, that didn't hold her wand.

Ron was pulled from his musings when he met her silvery-gray eyes, eyes that he preferred over the honey-gold ones of his girlfriend. She smiled serenely at his tall frame.

Ron quickly covered the distance between he and the blond beauty, placing a heated kiss on her lips when he reached her.

He took her magazine and placed it on the nightstand, before covering her from with his.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Hermione Apparated inside of her apartment the next afternoon. She silently moved through into her bedroom, dropping her clothing in the hamper.

She walked into the living room, while shuffling through her unopened Owls, most from the Ministry, due to her training for the Unspeakable Department.

When she reached the living room, she noticed a figure standing in the corner. She dropped her Owls and pointed her wand directly at the offending person.

"Ron, you gave me a fright!" she said lowering her wand and bending over to pick up her scattered mail.

"Hi, Hermione," he said in an overly sugary sweet voice, which made Hermione leery of his intentions.

"Hello,Ronald," she said moving into the living room and taking a seat at her writing desk.

"Sooo, Her-mi-o-ne," he said sounding out every syllable of her name, "how have you been?" he asked staring at her through veiled eyes.

"Fine,and how have you been?" she asked turning her back on him and pulling her legs underneath the desk.

"Oh, I've been fine," he said staring at her back, "so,Hermione, where have you been?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Hermione went rigid when she heard this questions, her mind went blank as she tried to think of a plausible reason for her two-day absence.

"Hmmm, Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked his voice raising a few notches with each word.

"I've been busy with work," she said showing him the numerous stacks of files on her desk, praying he didn't pay much attention to her work load. "I've been assigned to help on more cases, so I've been spending most of my time there."

Ron's eyes narrowed at her, but in truth, he couldn't tell whether she was lying or whether what she said was the truth, because her back was still towards him and she was fidgeting, which was a clear indicator that what flowed from her mouth was a lie. But Ron wasn't going to be deterred so easily.He decided to continue to ask her questions, hoping that she'd crack.

"So that's where you were all Saturday evening?" AN: the night of her date with Sirius his eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes," she said biting her lip while keeping her back to him and her focus on the file Ron believed was recently assigned to her, but in truth it had been complete for three days.

"You told me you were going to be home by midnight, and when I left at two in the morning, you still weren't back," he said beginning to gain a pink tinge from anger.

"No, I told you I was going to be back late, and I was. I never specified a time, because I wasn't sure how long I was going to be working," she said in a cool and detached tone.

Ron felt the anger surging through his veinswhen he heard her nonchalant tone. He felt the barrier, which held his anger back, break, and he instantly began wailing on her head.

"Liar! Where were you, Hermione? Or better yet, who were you with?" he asked as he turned blood red.

"I was at **work**!" she shouted back. She learned when she was a child from her devious cousins that when lying, it was best to stick with the same lie, never change midway, and never make the lie unbelievable and flashy, keep it nice and simple. And she was going to heed their advice right this second.

"I was with my coworkers, until they went home, but I was making ground, so I stayed!" she yelled.

"OH, and who are these coworkers?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Ronald, you know I can't tell you, I can't talk about what I do and who I work with. Hell," she cursed uncharacteristically of herself, "no one is even supposed to know what I'm training to become," she finished, her chest heaving up and down.

Ron only stared at her shrewdly, his chest heaving as well, giving her a murderous look.

Hermione stared right back, refusing to back down, but wanting to break down in tears and beg his forgiveness for all of the lies she told him.

She opened her mouth, ready to unburden her soul of her treacherous deeds; "Ron, we need to talk…" she began, but was rudely cut off by Ron's angry shouts.

"NO, I don't want to talk to _you_ right now, I don't even want to look at you, you make me sick, you bloody know-it-all," and with that said he Apparatedangrily from the apartment with one small pop.

Hermione pushed the completed file angrily away, deciding that she too wanted out of the apartment, so she Apparated to the place that made her happiest.

She arrived in the cozy apartment, expecting it to be empty, but Sirius'baritone voice pleasantly surprised her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here, love?" he questioned as he stood from the couch, wrapping his arms around her petite form and giving her a sweet kiss.

She felt her bad mood slipping from her body as his arms engulfed her in a warm hug and his lips touched hers firmly.

"Oh, well, we had a fight again," she said as he lead her back to the comfy couch, "and I swear,Sirius, I was this close," she said placing her index finger and thumb a small distance from each other, "from telling him," she said sighing.

"What happened?" Sirius asked with a small frown, because one: she was upset, and two: she hadn't let him know about their relationship.

"Well, we were already arguing, and I just felt that I should just say it, tell him everything, from the moment we started to when I got home this afternoon," she paused here to take a breath while Sirius began rubbing her back softly, "emmm…and right when I tell him we needed to talk, he throws a temper-tantrum, and storms off," she said sighing as his fingers worked magically on her back.

"Well," Sirius said placing a warm kiss on her neck, "there's always next time," he said silently fuming at Ron's immaturity, "and if you want, Hermione, I'll go with you to tell Ron. You shouldn't have to deal with that all by yourself, love" he said placing another soft kiss on her neck.

"Emmm…let's not talk about that right now," she said as his lips continued to assault her skin.

"As you wish," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Hermione moved her body so that she was straddling him, while pulling her shirt quickly over her head.

Sirius kissed her roughly, while rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as Sirius's hands unclasped her bra, pulled it from her body and threw it to the floor.

He laid her gently on the couch with his hard body against her soft one, never letting the kiss die.


	4. I Feel It In The Air

**AN: I own nothing…and I passed out about three minutes after receiving two shots, so please read and REVIEW, because it will make me feel better.**

* * *

Unfaithful—I Feel It in the Air

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late_

Hermione and Ron sat tensely in her apartment, completely ignoring each other, but trying not to appear so. Ron looked at Hermione reading a ridiculously large book, and moved closer to her small form on the couch.

He put his pulled the book roughly from her hands, making sure to place the bookmark in the correct place, and put it on the coffee table.

"Ron, what…" the words died in her throat as he placed his lips tentatively against hers. She reluctantly moved her lips against his; silently wishing he would grow tired of this and go back to his previous position on the couch.

Ron pulled back from her slowly, looking at her critically, "Hermione maybe we should start…" he paused here his ears growing red, "having sex."

Hermione's eyes grew to an alarming size, as the words filtered through her brain, "I-I-I…" she stuttered trying to come up with a rational reason as to why they shouldn't become intimate.

The one reason her brain gave her was the best reason to her, but the worst one to give Ron. _'I only want to be with Sirius,'_ she thought in a small panic.

"Hermione we've been together since our seventh year at Hogwarts, don't you think it's time to take our relationship to the next level?" he asked while running his hands through her soft hair.

"Ron, I don't think we're ready for that," she said in a shaky voice.

"How are we not ready? We've been together for three years," he said in an exasperated voice, while removing his fingers from her hair.

"Well, I'm not ready for that," she said in a stronger voice, _'More like I don't want to be with you,'_ she thought trying to hide the smile when she thought of Sirius and their time together.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a forest brown owl. Hermione recognized the owl immediately and felt an iron grip clasp her heart with fear, anticipation, and excitement.

The owl landed on Hermione's lap, and stuck out its leg expectantly. Ron moved to rip the letter from the owl's leg, but it screeched at him, and bit his finger with force.

"Bloody bird," he muttered while sucking on his finger, trying to ease the pain.

Hermione removed the letter from the owl, and rubbed its head, before it took flight again. She tucked the letter into her pocket, hoping that Ron wouldn't ask about the letter, but she knew the hope would be in vain.

"Who's the letter from?" he asked, still sucking on his finger.

"Oh, I'm not sure," she lied.

"Well, open it and find out," he said while squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's not that important," she said standing up and moving to her desk.

"How do you know that if you don't _open the letter_?" he asked his finger now out of his mouth and pointing to the pocket that the letter resided in.

"Ron, don't worry about it," she said harshly.

"Open the letter Hermione," he said while swiping at her pocket, trying to remove it himself.

"NO, RON, JUST FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN LETTER!" she shouted while squirming to escape his clawing hand.

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU OPEN THAT LETTER. I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S IN IT!" he screamed this as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"RONALD WEASLEY, LET ME GO, NOW!" she roared, struggling against his strong arm, and thrusting her elbows into his stomach.

"Umph, Hermione, just calm down, and let me read the bloody letter. You've been acting strange for the longest time, and I want to know why," he yelled while thrusting his hand in her pocket and successfully pulled the letter from her pocket.

Once the letter was in his hand, Ron immediately let Hermione go, and sprinted down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom, with Hermione hot on his tail.

"Open the door Ronald, now," she seethed while banging on the door. She didn't want Ron reading her letter; she didn't care if it was from her mother or from Sirius, because she did not appreciate his evasion of privacy.

Ron ignored Hermione's voice and fist against the door as he greedily opened the letter, knowing it was the cause of Hermione's distance, but he was slapped rudely in the face when he saw the letter, or lack here of.

He looked at the parchment, flipped it over and over, and squinted his eyes trying to decipher the parchment. But no matter how he looked at the parchment, it always remained the same. Blank.

He felt like a fool. Obviously the letter was from work, and he had just physically ripped the letter from her. He knew that if Harry ever found out, he'd be dead.

In truth Ron knew he should have been worrying more about Sirius, and not Harry. Because he knew Sirius and Hermione had formed a bond, almost like brother and sister, and he knew that Sirius would rip anyone's throat out for hurting her.

And then there was his own mother, Mrs. Weasley, who'd have his blood when she found out about his behavior. He only hoped he could coax her into not telling anyone, but he knew that this would be impossible.

Ron winced when he heard the door to the bathroom crash open, bringing him back to reality. He cowered when Hermione stepped into the bathroom, seething. Not wanting to face a pissed Hermione, he dropped the parchment quickly and immediately Apparated from the apartment with an insignificant pop.

Hermione, red in the face from the rage she felt towards Ron, picked up the parchment, looked at it, turning it over, as Ron had done earlier, but instead of feeling confusion, she felt elation.

She fixed the door to the bathroom, and then immediately Apparated to the familiar location.

* * *

**Please REVIEW, because it will make me feel better.**


	5. And We Know It Very Well

**AN: I own nothing...I know it's very short, but since I'm not going to be able to update after probably Friday or Saturday I decided to break it up in two chapters.**

**REVIEW: Once I get 38-45 reviews that's when I'll update. Hopefully it will be in the next day or two, because my internet access ends most likely Friday, but it might go until Saturday. So REVIEW. REVIEW.****

* * *

**

Chapter 5-And We Know It Very Well

_I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Hermione walked through the apartment, which was lit by an array of candles. She smiled drunkenly as she heard the soft music playing in the background, her anger having completely disappeared.

She followed the candles towards the kitchen looking around for the black haired wizard who could always make her feel better, even when he didn't know there was a problem.

"Oh Sirius," she sighed when she saw the gourmet meal lying on the table.

She closed her eyes as she felt two arms wrap around her holding her against a hard chest. She laid her head against him, inhaling deeply, taking in his rugged scent. She smiled lightly when she felt him kiss her neck softly.

"Hmmm…Sirius this is really nice," she sighed while he continued to place light kisses on her neck.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured in between the kisses he gave.

"I love it," she said turning around to kiss his lips with gratitude.

Sirius smiled at her charmingly, while leading her towards the candlelit table. He placed a small kiss on her palm, before releasing her hand.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sirius you don't know how much I needed that," Hermione said softly as she lay against Sirius on the couch.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked before taking her hand, once again, and placing a light butterfly kisses on her palm.

"Oh, nothing, Ron was just being stupid," she said as red patches of anger began to appear on her cheeks as she thought of the incident again.

"What about?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice, telling Hermione that he was not going to let the topic die until he received the truth. She moved from his arms to watch him as she spoke.

"He…uh…well…he-"

"Spit it out Hermione," Sirius said sharply.

"He was there when the owl you sent came, and well I had the letter, but I didn't open it, instead I just put it in my pocket, and well he…" she paused here biting her lip as she saw the mad glint in his gray eyes.

Sirius waved his hand impatiently at her, motioning for her to continue.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, hoping, in vain that he wouldn't get too upset. "He grabbed me and forced the letter from my pocket before running into the bathroom and reading it."

Hermione winced as Sirius let out a roar of anger, "HE WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Hermione watched in horror as Sirius leapt off the couch, wand in hand, rushing towards the fireplace to Floo to Ron's apartment.

"Sirius…wait…its okay, really, it's not that important," she said breathless as she rushed to beat him to the fireplace.

"Not that important? Hermione that bastard put his hands on you," he said spinning around at an alarming speed to look at her.

"He didn't hit me Sirius…he's not a batterer," she said while placing a hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"It doesn't matter if he hit you or not…the point is that he had the nerve to wrestle a letter from you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Screw the Floo…come on," and with that said, Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and the two Apparated to Ron's apartment.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW: IF I RECEIVE 38-45 REVIEWS THAT'S WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE DONE BEFORE FRIDAY OR SATURDAY, B/C THAT'S WHEN MY INTERNET ACCESS ENDS.**

**CHAPTER 6 IS ALREADY DONE.**


	6. He Knows I'm Unfaithful

**AN: I own nothing. Please REVIEW!**

**This will probably be the last chapter you'll see from me for a couple of weeks. It is out of my control, b/c I won't have access to the internet, I am sorry, but on the bright side, I'll be writing up a storm, on all three of my stories.**

**So please REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6—He Knows I'm Unfaithful**

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Ron lay on his couch with Luna in his arms, running his fingers through her straight blond hair, kissing her lips sweetly with each passing moment.

"Ron," Luna spoke breaking the kiss and moving a few paces away from him.

"Hmm," he asked frowning when he saw the distance she put between them.

"I think…what we're doing is wrong…Hermione is my friend and I feel horrible…" she sighed running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I think that either we tell her what's going on or…or we end things…"

Ron pulled Luna back into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, murmuring softly in her ear, "We'll tell her…whenever you want…we can go tell her now if you like…just don't leave me…please don't leave me…please don't leave…"

Ron took her face in both of his hands and kissed her with a passion he never knew he possessed. He clung onto her desperately trying to make her see reason, make her stay with him.

Luna hung onto Ron like a lifeline, kissing him back with the same amount of fervor, hoping he was telling the truth, and that he was ready to come clean and tell Hermione the truth about their relationship.

The two were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear the two pops, signaling the arrival of guest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Ron," Harry's outraged voice sounded.

Ron and Luna sprang apart, shock written on both of their features.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he and Luna quickly untangled themselves from each other.

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe I'm here because we had plans to go to the Three Broomsticks," Harry said sarcastically. "But you haven't answered my question. What the hell are you doing Ron? Do you have any idea how this will hurt Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron…have you thought about your _girlfriend's_ feelings or were you too busy wrestling letters from her and then sticking your tongue down someone else's throat?" Sirius asked pissed.

Ron made a move to defend himself, but he was cut off by a very angry Harry Potter, "What do you mean 'wrestling letters from her,' Sirius?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you, Hermione received a letter, and Ron being the nosy bastard that he is, took it upon himself to find out what the letter said and forced the letter from her…" Sirius said taking a step towards Ron, but he was held back by a small hand on his arm.

"You wrestled a letter from her," Harry said through clenched teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you Ron?"

"Everyone calm down," Hermione said breaking her silence, "Ron didn't hurt me when he took the letter…and I admit I was upset when it happened, but I'm fine now, okay…so just let it go-"

"But…"

"I said let it go Sirius," she said sternly.

Ron avoided Hermione's eye throughout her entire speech, feeling the guilt finally catch him.

"But what about this Hermione," Harry asked exasperated.

She took deep breath, "Well the two of us will have to deal with this, but obviously our relationship is over, but it's okay Ron…I mean I am hurt, but I haven't been totally honest with you either…" Hermione looked at Sirius, he nodded that it was time for them to tell the truth about their relationship.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked his eyes narrowing.

"Sirius and I have been having an affair for the past year," she said grabbing his hand to better prove the point.

"YOU WHORE…YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME…WITH HIM!" Ron bellowed, jumping off the couch and striding towards her with long steps.

Sirius moved Hermione behind him, making sure she was out of the way of the red faced Weasley. And just as he was about to start defending _his_ woman, he was cut off by the serene and mellow voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Ron we've been seeing each other for two years," she said getting up and moving to place a pacifying hand on his arm. "Besides I should have known something like this was going to happen because the Short-back Short-haired Brunhagens are mating, and their mating season is known to pull secrets from people," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Hermione and Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond haired witch, Sirius felt the sides of his mouth twitch, and Ron's eyes softened as he stared at the woman he loved.

"Look, I'm taking Hermione home, but before I go I should warn you Ron, if I hear you bad-mouth her again I'll rip your tongue from your throat, and if I see or hear that you've put your hands on her I'll rip you limb from limb…got it?" he asked.

Ron nodded dumbly.

"Fantastic."

And with that said, Sirius wrapped his arms securely around Hermione and the tow Apparated back to their apartment.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Everything's Not Lost

**AN: I own nothing. I'm sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was being really difficult...I was having so much trouble writing it. And it's okay, not my best work, but it's the best I could do at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think. You can even yell at me for taking so long to update, I can take it. But please REVIEW!****

* * *

**

Chapter 7-Everything's Not Lost

_The prettiest thing  
I ever did see  
Was dusty as the handle on the door  
Rusty as a nail stuck in the old pine floor  
Looks like home to me _

I'm dreaming again  
Like I've always been  
And way down low  
I'm thinkin' of the prettiest thing

Hermione felt liberated. Her relationship with Ron was over, everyone knew the entire story of how their relationship met its demise, and now she was free to be happy with Sirius. And was she happy. Happy wasn't the word for it, ecstatic was a much better description for the feeling she had at the moment.

She smiled serenely as she felt Sirius' arm wrap securely around her waist and pull her closer to his hard body. She sighed as she felt his lips brush softly against her neck, and gasped when he began sucking mercilessly on the side of her neck.

She turned her body to face the raven-haired wizard, ready to place a heated kiss on his lips, but she was satisfyingly surprised when he placed a sweet and intense kiss on the valley between her breasts.

She sighed slowly as he rolled his body onto hers, and began placing feather-like kisses on any available sliver of skin. His lips moved at a snails pace from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone, continuing until she was complete putty in his mouth.

His hands began to leisurely remove the clothing from their bodies, allowing their natural forms to rub against one another, stimulating and pleasing each party.

They then felt the eruption within each of their bodies and Hermione felt the love flow towards her core.

* * *

The two lay sleepily in each others arms, without a worry of being caught or of the consequences of their actions, without worry of the hurt feelings that would be founded once their love affair was brought to light. The two lovers lay in quiet peace.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius sat in awkward silence. Sitting next to one another around the kitchen table within 12 Grimmauld Place, they tried hard to ignore the inquiring looks of Tonks and the livid looks from Mrs. Weasley. 

Neither wanted to be there, but both refused to back down from those who believed that their relationship was wrong, because they both knew that in the end all that matter was their love for one another.

Everyone sat around the table eating the delicious food Molly Weasley had concocted for their pleasure, talking amicably. Well, all except Mrs. Weasley, who chose to ignore Sirius and Hermione, but continued to shoot scorching looks their way.

Hermione tried her best to disregard the looks, but she couldn't shake the feeling of hurt that surrounded her heart and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her face masked. Sirius noticed the looks of pain within Hermione's eyes, and felt his heart break. He knew that Molly would have problems with their relationship, but every disgruntle look she gave Hermione made him want to rip her head off and play Quidditch with it.

"What's wrong love?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she smiled while lying.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione, I know when something is bothering you," he said in a commanding tone.

"It's just that Mrs. Weasley is…she's just being so unruly towards me, because of what I did to Ron," she sighed.

"Screw Molly, she needs to learn how to mind her own business and stop putting her nose in other people's lives. And Ron was cheating on you long before you and I began seeing each other. She needs to realize her _precious baby_ is a grown man, who is far from being perfect and without flaws," he said heatedly, glaring daggers at the plump red-haired woman.

"I know you're right, but…but it doesn't stop it from hurting," she breathed softly.

Hermione and Sirius were so lost in their conversation that neither noticed Ron walk into the room. Ron stopped at the sight of Hermione and Sirius sitting so intimately with one another. Mrs. Weasley nostrils flared as she watched as Sirius and Hermione took no heed to her son's feelings.

Molly Weasley watched the scene with a black heart, she couldn't believe that mere weeks ago she had considered this _wanton_ a daughter. She began making clicking noises with her mouth, trying to get the attention of the two infidels.

Sirius and Hermione broke from their conversation to silence; both wondered what had made the once jovial group lose its life. Neither had to wait long to find the source of the tension.

Hermione met the eyes of Ron and felt pangs of guilt when she saw the look of hurt within his blue eyes. She forced herself to remember that although she had been unfaithful, he had been as well, but this did nothing to ease the shame she felt.

Ron sat down next to his sister, Ginny, who, like her mother, had decided to give Hermione the silence treatment, but unlike her mother, she still talked to Sirius agreeably. Or she would have talked to Sirius, had he not been giving her the silence treatment for giving Hermione the silence treatment.

But it seemed that not the entire Weasley clan agreed with Molly, Ginny, and Ron.

"Oh Ron stop your pouting," Fred said grabbing a biscuit and stuffing it in his mouth, "Yeah you were with Loony long before Hermione was with Sirius," George finished for his twin.

Molly shot her two sons a shudder worthy glare, before moving her glare back to Hermione.

"Don't call her Loony," Ron seethed, "her name is Luna and she's my girlfriend, has been for the last two years," he finished with a roar.

"You see Molly, while you've been sneering at Hermione you seem to have forgotten your son's roll in this entire thing," Sirius said barely controlling his anger, "Ron is not the innocent angel you want to paint him as. He's as much to blame for this thing as Hermione and I.

"Now I'm taking Hermione home and I'd suggest that the next time some of you see her," he said glaring at Molly, Ron, and Ginny, "you apologize."

Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her to through the front door of Twelve Grimmauld Place and out into the night. He led her into a dark patch, wrapped his arms around her waist, and Apparated the two back to their apartment.

**

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Yell if you'd like, just REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Yell if you'd like, just **


	8. Say What You Want

**AN: I own nothing but the plot. Please read and review. I know it took me forever to get this done and up, but I've been very busy. Please REVIEW.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8—Say What You Want **

_Cuz this life is too short to live it just for you  
But when you feel so powerless what are you gonna do  
So say what you want  
Say what you want_

Hermione sat uncomfortably in the kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place. She stared straight across the table at the dingy, tile wall, the faces of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny blurred.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat abruptly, catching the attention of Hermione.

"Hermione I would just like to apologize for my behavior towards you for the past few weeks. It was unnecessary and uncalled for. I hope you can accept my apology," she said in a controlled voice. Hermione could tell that the apology was not fully sincere, but she also knew that it was better than nothing.

"I do accept your apology Mrs. Weasley. I only hope you can forgive me for hurting Ron." Hermione replied in a calm voice.

'_Even though he hurt me too, but you don't seem to care too much about that.'_ She thought icily.

Ginny stared at Hermione with unkind eyes, although she tried to mask them.

"I'm sorry too Hermione," Ginny said quickly, although not really meaning it. Ginny understood that her brother had a hand in the break-up, but he was family and she refused to turn her back on her family.

'_Not like that git Percy,'_ she thought angrily.

Hermione nodded her head before rising from the table and heading for the front door. Ginny's eyes followed Hermione sadly. She knew that their friendship would never be the same and she was mostly to blame.

Hermione walked out of Twelve Grimmauld Place with her head held high. She knew that her relationship with the Weasley women would never be the same and it saddened her. But she wouldn't let it keep her from enjoying and loving Sirius. She refused to allow others narrow minded views to keep her from the man she loved.

* * *

Sirius lay on the couch awaiting the return of Hermione. He ran nervous hand through his smooth hair, praying that his Gryffindor courage would get him through his next task. 

Hermione Apparated inside of their flat and a smile immediately lit her face when she saw Sirius lying on the couch. Sirius raised his body into a sitting position, making room for Hermione.

Hermione sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder and gave a heavy sigh.

"How'd the meeting go," he asked fingering the lump in his pant pocket.

"As well as could be expected," she said kissing his neck tenderly, "but right now I don't want to think about them." She said snuggling closer to Sirius' body.

Sirius shuddered when her lips touched his skin lightly and he focused on the unbearable task that lay before him.

"Did they apologize?" he asked with a tight voice.

"Yeah, they apologized, half-heartedly but it was an apology none the less."

"Okay." He paused and looked down at her.

Hermione looked up and met Sirius' eyes. She could see the nervousness that lurked inside of them and she began to worry deeply.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, love, I just…" he paused to collect himself, "I..." he fell down on one knee and presented Hermione with a beautiful diamond ring with a gold band.

"Marry me Hermione," he asked with uneasiness. He knew he could have picked a more romantic way to ask her but he forced that thought from his head as he stared at Hermione's stunned face.

Hermione gaped at Sirius with shock. She had not been expecting this and she couldn't help but find herself speechless.

Sirius knelt on the ground for what seemed like forever. Pain hit him like a tidal wave. He had been so sure she was going to say yes. But then again he had been sure that Peter was a loyal person, so really what did he know, he thought bitterly.

Sirius jumped up from the ground and the ring fell from his hand and hit the ground with a tiny clatter. He moved hastily away from Hermione and clutched his chest, willing the pain to go away.

Hermione snapped out of reverie when she saw Sirius move suddenly. "Sirius wait," she called after him, jumping from the couch to follow him. Sirius turned his body to face hers.

"Of course, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She said smiling widely. She threw her body into his and hugged him close.

"Merlin, Hermione. Don't scare me like that again." He said holding onto her body tightly.

"What will the others say?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't care. As long as I have you I'll be fine. Hell, I'd marry you today if…"

"Let's do it, let's get married today, right now." Hermione said cutting him off and smiling.

Sirius stared at her increduously before nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Okay," Sirius said smiling broadly.

Sirius moved into the living room holding her hand tightly in his. He bent to the ground and picked up the tiny gold band. Sirius placed it onto her left hand, while kissing her deeply, before Apparating the two to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

As Hermione and Sirius stood in front of a Ministry official, neither thought of the consequences or the backlash they could encounter. They only thought of their love for one another and both knew that it would see them through whatever obstacles came their way.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love_

* * *

**The End.**

**Okay so this was a short ending. It took forever for me to update and you can hate me if you'd like, but could you please review. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking anyway.**


End file.
